


Headsets Are Hard

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caught in the Act, Humor, M/M, technology issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fooling around on a base like Atlantis, it is advised to keep track of your personal headset device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headsets Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that assumes that headsets in Atlantis are programmed for specific people.
> 
> Not beta’ed. Might continue? Who knows.

[(Based on this conversation)](http://randommindtime.tumblr.com/post/149180640673/buffycuddlespigs-randommindtime)

The first time it happened, Elizabeth was shocked (though she kept it pretty well hidden, she likes to think, since she was standing in front of about a dozen or so members of the gate room team and they were on speaker).

The second time, she was amused and allowed herself to smirk and quip about “late nights” and “rough mornings”.

The third time, she’s pissed.

“John - put Rodney on. **_Now_**.”

“Yes, ma’am,” John states in his best impression of a schoolboy doing an impression of a Colonel (doing an impression of someone totally not caught in the act, no way, never).

There's shuffling and cursing and snapped remarks, and Elizabeth puts her head in her hands.

“Yes _::clears throat::_ Yes, Elizabeth, I’m here.” She can clearly hear John telling Rodney to get off of his pants in the background.

“Gentlemen, it is 2 o’clock in the afternoon.  I don’t care what you do on your own time, but it has to be _your own time_.  I’ve had people looking for you for over an hour now.”

 _“She’s pissed,”_ Rodney whispers, clearly thinking he’d put his hand over the headset.

“ _No shit_ ,” John whispers back and Elizabeth slaps her laptop closed when there is the faint _zzzrp_ of a zipper in the background.

“My office. Both of you. **NOW**.”

There’s no response for a moment (startling silence actually) and then Rodney croaks, “On our way.”

Elizabeth is about to click off her headset when a thought suddenly crosses her mind. Closing her eyes and pursing her lips, she takes in a deep breath.

_“Clean up first.”_

Rodney squeaks in response. “Y-yes, right, will do.”

“ _What did she say?_ ” John asks in the background and Elizabeth takes off the communicator before she can hear anything else.


End file.
